In known bottling processes, the need is especially felt to avoid down times of plants in case of malfunctioning of one or several of the handling machines and reduce at maximum the number of discarded bottles.
Furthermore, again in the sector of bottling, solutions are continuously sought allowing the use of plants with a high flexibility, so as to better exploit the whole potentiality of the different handling machines.
Finally, in some operative conditions, it could be convenient to have the possibility of actuating two or more machines of the plant positioned in a sequence one with respect to another at different speeds. This is currently impossible in the known types of plants.